


the sky is clear

by SR127B



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, ft photographer and softie jeno, get you a jaemin, hyuck is annoying, i wrote this a while ago and it never posted right lmao, jaemin is a really good friend, kun is big brother of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR127B/pseuds/SR127B
Summary: jeno may or may not be in love with his internet best friend that no one knows about.and renjun may or may not be in love with him too.





	the sky is clear

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a couple weeks back and it didnt post correctly. hopefully it posted the whole thing. if its trash its because its old 
> 
> also theres a few typos so just ignore it please

the sky was clear. no clouds to be seen. no sign of the moon. all was bright and happy. but not jeno. the weather may be happy but he was not. he got partnered up with the one person in his class he couldn't stand. lee donghyuck. 

donghyuck was annoying. he was also energetic and jumping around. if he ever stopped being a five year old, jeno would maybe give him a chance. jeno never understood how he wasn't tired of himself. or how he was always so positive. 

he sighed as he walked out the door. the sun was too bright. he'd never be able to get the right shot in this light. and with donghyuck as his partner, he wouldn't be getting the project done as early as he'd like. 

the assignment was to take a picture that represented both of their personalities. which was quite possibly the hardest assignment jeno had ever had. they were polar opposites. jeno gloomy and quiet, and donghyuck optimistic and basically screaming into a megaphone.

"do you have any ideas?" donghyuck asked. he had his camera in his hand, but set it down on the ground as he sat. he unzipped his backpack and started to pull things out. "i thought maybe we could take a picture of the things i have and the things you have." he pulled out a small blue dinosaur plushie. "like mr. roar and your black notebook."

"w-were you just smart for a second?" jeno asked. shocked that the other had a good idea. he'd admit, he always thought donghyuck was an idiot. 

"maybe if you didn't assume things you'd know." donghyuck was salty. his voice showed it. 

"sorry." he said in an almost whisper. 

"so, like i said earlier, do you have any ideas?"

jeno scratched the back of his neck. he truly didn't. "no, not really."

"then get your notebook out and let's get an A."

jeno did as he was told. this wasn't how he thought their assignment would turn out. donghyuck placed their items in the grass next to each other. "you can take the shot." donghyuck said, moving to the side. "i'm not actually good at this class. just ideas."

jeno let out a slight chuckle. "i was sort of right."

"don't get a fat head."

jeno shrugged and snapped a few pictures. he wanted at least one of them to turn out right. 

"can you stand right about here and make a roof type thing with your arms? the sun is making a glare." jeno asked the other.

donghyuck got up from his spot. standing where asked and putting his arms above jeno's head. "the sun isn't the only thing glaring."

"it's certainly not you glaring, sunshine." jeno said, with a smirk.

"just shut up and take the picture."

when they reported back to the classroom and turned in their photos the teacher was shocked to say the least. "i actually didn't expect you two to work together on this. i figured one of you would ask to work solo." she looked up at the both of them. "i'd give you an A either way but you surprised me. ill give you 5 points extra credit. good job boys."

jeno smiled. the bell rang and he rushed out of the door. he had to meet his one and only friend outside in order to get a ride. jeno knew he'd get to their meeting spot after everyone else but he could at least hurry.

"would you look at that? jeno is last again."

"jisung, this is why i don't call you my friend." jeno said, jokingly. he would consider jisung his friend if they ever talked outside of when jaemin gave them both rides home.

jaemin rolled his eyes. "can we go now? i have enough money to get ice cream and i really would like some now."

they nodded and walked with jaemin to his car. it was fairly small but big enough for their small friend group. just the three of them and occasionally mark. but mark was a senior and he had a lot of ap college classes. so he wasn't really at their school much. 

"do you guys want ice cream too?" jaemin asked. 

jeno shook his head no. he wanted to go home.

jisung shook his head yes. if he wasn't paying he'd eat almost anything.

"jeno, you're such a party pooper."

"i want to take a nap. i had to deal with donghyuck today."

jaemin looked him briefly, "donghyuck isn't as bad as you think."

"how would you know?"

"ive hung out with him. i talk to him a lot actually."

jeno suddenly turned into that one meme. you know the one. "you what?"

"he's really good friends with mark. so i went to hang out with mark one day and he was there too."

"i feel betrayed."

"you felt the same way when i told you about jisung."

jisung popped his head in between the two of them. "i heard my name."

"calm down, freshie, it's nothing bad."

jisung rolled his eyes. jeno knew being called freshie sucks. he was one once and he hated it.

no one said anything else until they got to jeno's house. jaemin stopped outside to let jeno out. 

"have a good day!" jaemin yelled. 

jeno smiled and walked to his door as he heard jaemin drive away. he opened his door normally, but the second his front door closed he ran to his room. he plopped down at his desk and turned on his computer. he immediately called his best friend. well, other than jaemin.

jaemin never really knew jeno had friends other than him. jeno never told him and he never asked. no one ever asked jeno certain questions like, do you have other friends or do you have a huge crush on said other friends?

he probably wouldn't answer if he was asked anyways. 

renjun wasn't answering. probably because he wasn't home yet. jeno wanted to call again but he didn't want to seem clingy. 

renjunnuwu: ill be home in half an hour just text me until i get there

jenope: :(  
jenope: okay  
jenope: did you have a good day?

renjunnuwu: it was wonderful. i met up with one of my friends today and i hadn't seen him in a while

jenope: which friend was it again?

rejunnuwu: chenle

jenope: the dolphin guy right?

renjunnuwu: yeah. he's great. you'd tolerate him 

jenope: im glad you had a good day

renjunnuwu: how was your day?

jenope: i had to work with a really annoying kid  
jenope: but i got extra credit

renjunnuwu: how annoying?

jenope: as annoying as a cricket

renjunnuwu: yikes. poor boy

jenope: and i found out jaemin is friends with him

renjunnuwu: a traitor!

jenope: one day he's going to be friends with half the school and ill be forced to interact with them

renjunnuwu: when that day come you can come to china and live with me

jenope: i wish i could now

renjunnuwu: :( sorry bub

jenope: dont be sad

renjunnuwu: i promise ill come see you soon. i almost have enough money for the flights.

jenope: ill pay you back with cuddles because i dont have a job

renjunnuwu: pLEASE

jenope: you're so soft

renjunnuwu: says you mister "id rather be this far away from you and never meet you in person then see you everyday and never talk."

jenope: shuT UP

renjunnuwu: ill be home in five minutes but i have to socialize now. bye bye sweetie

jenope: i blUSHED

so jeno would admit. he really liked renjun. he had for awhile. but he never told anyone. not renjun, not jaemin, not even his mom. he only ever expressed his feelings for renjun in a small black notebook that he carried everywhere. 

that notebook was full of doodles of renjun and little love notes and hearts and anything and everything about their timezones to how long a flight from his house to renjun's would be. 

right now it was next to him. sitting on his desk. a paper half ripped out tempted him to open it. he opened to the page and smiled at what he had written on it.

my heart can't seem to stop when i talk to you. i hope your heart feels the same. ♡ ♡ i love you, renjun

he quickly realized that the page had been ripped and part of it had been hanging out. and that donghyuck was holding that notebook earlier. and probably saw the note. 

"oh my god." he kept repeating to himself. "oh man. if he knows im screwed. if he knows im moving schools."

jeno pulled his phone from his pocket. he did the only thing that he thought was logical

jeno to jaemin  
hey i need you to give me donghyucks number or something

jaemin to jeno  
?? why i thought you hated him

jeno to jaemin  
its about our project.

jaemin to jeno  
xxx-xxx-xxxx

jeno to donghyuck  
hey, its jeno. i just wanted to ask if you saw a paper peeking out of my notebook earlier

donghyuck to jeno  
i did. i didn't want to read it but i was curious. i won't say anything about it if you dont want me to

jeno to donghyuck  
please dont.

jeno thought for a second. he could tell someone about renjun. right now. and they wouldn't freak out of anything. 

jeno to donghyuck  
wait. what exactly did you read?

donghyuck to jeno  
something about loving renjun

jeno to donghyuck  
this is gonna sound really weird but can i tell you about renjun and we dont tell anyone else

donghyuck to jeno  
only if i can tell you about the guy i like

jeno to donghyuck  
deal

donghyuck to jeno  
alright tell me then lover boy

jeno to donghyuck  
okay, so i met renjun over the internet almost a year ago. and we met because we both liked exo and one of our mutual friends put us in a group chat. and since then he's been my best friend. but a couple months ago we started to call each other and stuff. and he started sending me pictures of himself. and he's the most beautiful person ive ever seen. he has the prettiest eyes and when he smiles you can see his little crooked tooth and its so cute oh man. and he told me he liked singing so i told him to sing something and his voice!! i cant even describe how great his voice is it just leaves me speechless. and he sings me to sleep every night and he calls me sweetie and honey and i just can't not love him. and i just want him to feel the same.

donghyuck to jeno  
that's literally the cutest thing ive read all day. i thought you were just an emo kid. im really shocked. 

jeno to donghyuck  
im.. not.. emo

donghyuck to jeno  
whatever you say

jeno rolled his eyes.

donghyuck to jeno  
okay so i really like this guy. and he goes to our school. and i probably wont put his name because you know him. but he's so smart. and he's so nice. and i think the only time im ever quiet is when im around him because my voice just gets stuck in my throat. and everytime im around him i just want to curl up and cry because i dont think he'll ever like me in the same way i like him. and hes just so confident in himself and what he can do. and he's really gonna go places. and i dont even know how im going to deal with next year because he wont be at our school anymore and ill just weep. 

jeno to donghyuck  
is this about mark?

donghyuck to jeno  
maybe

jeno to donghyuck  
that's really sad but also really cute

donghyuck to jeno  
why are you even talking to me lol

jeno to donghyuck  
i thought you saw part of my notebook and i wanted to tell you to zip your mouth

donghyuck to jeno  
does no one know about this renjun

jeno to donghyuck  
not at all

donghyuck to jeno  
aww jeno. ill keep it a secret. but since i just got emo with you, you have to at least talk to me at school. i want updates on renjun!

jeno to donghyuck  
uhhh sure i guess. but dont expect me to say much

donghyuck to jeno  
no worries. i didn't expect you to do much anyways. bye jeno!

what the fuck did he just do?

he looked back up to his computer screen. renjunnuwu is calling...

accept

"im home now." renjun said. there was sound in the background but it just sounded like he was moving around.

"why'd you have to socialize?"

renjun sighed. "i was with my brother and his friend was trying to talk me into going to a movie with them."

"which friend?"

"sicheng."

jeno nodded. renjun really liked sicheng. when they first met, renjun would call sicheng his crush almost everytime he talked about him.

"im not going though." 

"why?"

"i-" he started before being cut off by his brother walking in.

"mom will be home in an hour, tell her i went out to the arcade."

"just text her."

the door started to close, it was really loud. "she doesn't look at her phone half the time. it isn't worth it." the door shut.

"anyways, i was going to say that im not going because i'd just end up being a third wheel with kun."

jeno was confused. "can you explain?"

"sicheng is bringing his boyfriend and kun and i would just be third wheels. he just wanted a ride and someone to keep kun company while he and his stupid boyfriend made out."

"when did sicheng get a boyfriend?"

"apparently he's had one for awhile." his tone was sad. "i feel so stupid."

"don't feel stupid. you didn't know. he probably wasn't that great anyways."

"but he was, jeno." there was a pause. "ive only ever met one person i liked more than him and i have a 0% chance with them."

"you liked someone more than sicheng? they must be really lucky."

"i still do."

"i wanna hear about them. they must be fantastic."

there was another pause. "he is."

"it's a boy?"

"yeah, that isn't surprising though."

jeno agreed. renjun didn't all that much like girls. he did, dont get him wrong, he liked girls. just not as much as he liked boys.

"he's really tall, and smart. and he's really sweet. and he tells me good morning everyday. and sometimes his hair is a complete disaster but he always looks great. and he compliments me all the time. and i swear if kun hears his name one more time he'll force me to confess to him."

jeno's heart slowly sank with every word. he knew it wasn't him. he knew it'd never be him. he felt his eyes burn. he knew he'd end up crying soon.

"y-you should. he seems to make you really happy." he couldn't describe the pain he felt. it wasn't physical but it felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. and like his throat had been set on fire. all he could do was force himself not to cry.

"not now. im going to see him in two days, ill tell him then." renjun smiled. jeno knew he smiled. 

in two days jeno's only hope would go down the drain. all he could think of now was to somehow make renjun fall in love with him before he saw the other boy. but if it hadn't worked in the past five months what could two days possibly do. he let his hope go then. like a kid letting a balloon go outside. it floated away.

jeno told renjun he had to go. he said his mom had told him to go grocery shopping. jeno laid on his bed, tears streaming down his face. a box of tissues by his bed, soon to be empty full of tears and snot. 

he couldn't sit there crying forever. but he couldn't beg jaemin to come over to comfort him without telling him. either he needed to man up and tell jaemin or he could sit at home and cry by himself. and he didn't want to sit at home anymore.

he picked up his phone and breathed deeply. he pressed call on jaemin's contact.

"make it fast my ice cream is melting."

"i-i-im r-really sad an-and i n-need some hugs."

"fuck this ice cream and jisung ill be there in ten minutes."

jaemin hung up the phone. jeno knew he'd probably bring him ice cream in an attempt to cheer him up. jaemin really was the best friend he never asked for. 

by the time jaemin got there jeno had calmed down enough to talk properly. jaemin asked him what was wrong and jeno explained everything. everything from when they met to when he started getting feelings to his notebook and to now.

"jeno, im so sorry. i honestly dont know what to tell you. but i just want you to know that i knew about renjun like two weeks ago."

"how?"

"i watched you doodle his name in your notebook and you sorta talk in your sleep."

"i talk about renjun in my sleep?"

"yeah. and you tried to cuddle me at the same time so i knew something was up."

jeno shook his head. "we call every night and i always fall asleep first what if he heard me? oh man."

"call him and ask. its not like he doesnt already know."

"not! helping!"

"well, you're not very good at keeping secrets."

"shut up!"

jaemin rolled his eyed and shut up. 

"im gonna call him now. i dont exactly know what im gonna say. but ill call." jeno sat up. he walked over to his desk and clicked video call.

accepted

"that was some fast shopping." renjun said before looking at the screen to see jeno, with a red face a puffy eyes. and a boy he'd only ever seen in pictures. "what's wrong? were you crying?"

"he was." jaemin answered for him. "he just got really emo. he probably saw his one direction poster and started missing harry."

"i dont own a one direction poster." jeno defended.

"im helping you, you idiot." jaemin whispered.

"that isn't helping!" 

jaemin rolled his eyes and left the room. he said he had to use the bathroom but he was probably outside with his ear to the door.

"jeno, just tell me why you were crying."

he looked down. at his legs. "my heart just hurt."

"why?"

"you were talking about your crush and i just. i know that it isn't me. and i dont really care if it is honestly. but everyday i write in my notebook. and you know i do and i never show you what because its always you. everything is you. and i just- i love you. and i know i tell you evrry night but i mean it. not in a 'youre my best friend' way. i mean it in a 'i want to take you on dates to cafes and parks and take pictures of you and kiss you' way. and i doubt you feel the same but ive wanted to tell you since the first time you sang to me that i was falling for you." he looked up. 

his screen showed his wallpaper. a picture of him and jaemin. not renjun. in the bottom right corner the little internet symbol had an x over it. his wifi had gone out. renjun hadn't heard any of his confession. he poured his heart out for nothing.

"houston, we have a problem."

jaemin walked back into the room, like he hadn't heard the entire thing. "last i knew my name wasn't houston. but what's the problem?"

"the internet went out. he didn't hear any of it."

"its a sign."

jeno looked at the boy. "what the fuck kind of sign?"

jaemin shrugged. "the universe wants you to wait."

○♡○

the next two days, things were normal. as if jeno hadn't tried to tell renjun how special he was to him. renjun sang jeno to sleep every night. and after jeno went to bed he'd say good night and that he'd see him soon. 

jeno went to school as normal, but unlike normal he talked to donghguck. donghyuck talked about mark a lot. more than jeno thought was humanly possible. it was kinda cute. jeno admired donghyuck's admiration.

jeno was more quiet than usual. which was impossible in donghyuck's mind. 

jeno was starting to get used to donghyuck. they had lots of classes together. and donghyuck was actually pretty smart. proving jeno wrong. 

jaemin offered to buy jeno ice cream every day after school. everyday jeno went. 

it'd been two days since renjun said he'd confess to his crush. meaning, renjun was telling him today. which made jeno so upset, and heartbroken he couldn't even be sad. he couldn't really feel anything. 

jeno went out for ice cream with jaemin and donghyuck decided to join. they tried to get jeno to talk about how he felt but he wouldn't say much. his mouth only opened to eat. 

his phone started to ring. which was more than a shock to jeno. there's only three people who would call his phone, two of them in front of him. and his mom was at work. 

unknown number is calling...

jeno normally didn't answer calls. let alone ones from people he doesnt know. but he had a gut feeling that he should.

"hello?"

"jeno!" a familiar voice said excitedly. 

"renjun?" jeno hadn't the slightest clue how renjun got his number. 

"yes! i have a request for you."

"o-okay."

"come home in the next twenty minutes. it's important."

jeno was utterly confused when renjun hung up. 

"did one of you give renjun my number?" 

they looked at each other and then at jeno. "we don't even know him." donghyuck assured. 

"can you take me home now?" jeno asked. he was confused and honestly kind of scared. maybe not scared. anxious.

"of course." jaemin said. he was being unusually nice to jeno since jeno called him crying. 

the three of them left theur booth and got in jaemin's car. it was friday. usually jeno would have jaemin stay the night but he wasn't sure about today. 

"oh, oh, jeno can i come in with you? i want to meet the local emo kids mom." donghyuck said.

jeno let out a short laugh. donghyuck was the only thing he'd been laughing at for the past two days. "you guys can come in."

jaemin parked in the driveway, seeing jeno's mom's car on the other side. they expanded their driveway last year just for jaemin, since jeno wouldn't get a car anytime soon. that's how often jaemin came over. 

when the three walked in, jeno's mom was watching tv. she looked up and smiled at them. "jeno, who's the new boy? did you make a new friend? oh my god, you haven't made a new friend in months." 

he sighed. "i wouldn't exactly say 'friend'. but this is donghyuck. donghyuck, this is my mom." 

donghyuck waved and said hello. 

"so since jeno interrupted us while eating to come home, we're going to raid the fridge." jaemin grabbed donghyuck's sleeve and dragged him into the kitchen. 

jeno let them be. jaemin could give donghyuck a tour. he had to call renjun back and see what was so important. he walked down the hall and opened his door to a sight he never thought he'd ever see. 

huang renjun was sitting on his bed.

"please do not let this be a dream." jeno whispered to himself. 

he didn't know what to do. he was frozen. he couldn't move. 

"are you okay?" renjun asked, standing up. he walked towards jeno and with every step jeno lost any kind of logical thinking.

"you're actually here." jeno said, but it seemed more like a question. 

renjun was close to jeno now. he had to look up to see his face. "i got on the plane yesterday, i flew in this morning. i talked to your mom last week. im staying until monday."

that was a lot of days for jeno to think of when he couldn't even think in general. "b-but you said you didn't have the money yet."

renjun smiled. jeno lost his breath. "i wanted to surprise you. kun really pulled through. he definitely deserves the best big brother card."

jeno could hear his breathing. uneven, fast and loud. "you're supposed to be in china confessing to your crush." 

it hurt him to say. physically. 

"why do it from china when i could confess to his face?"

he thought he didn't hear it right. he clearly didn't. he couldn't focus on a single thing. his mind was racing and each thought was something along the lines of 'youre an idiot talk to him like normal'.

"jeno." renjun spoke. "i like you. a lot. i have for months, since we first started talking. you're so kind and nice. and you're so creative with everything. you make me smile constantly. everytime i talk to you i get this rush of excitement and i get so excited i could run a marathon. and when i think about you i just think of a picture of you with little hearts around it and i can't seem to stop. there's not a single part about you that makes me want to stop liking you." renjun looked jeno right in the eye. "you, lee jeno, are the person who makes me smile most and ive only seen you in person for around 5 minutes."

jeno was in shock to say the least. 

and so was jaemin and donghyuck when they walked down the hall laughing and saw jeno hugging the boy he was just crying about an hour ago. they stayed by the door to jeno's mom's room so they wouldn't make anything awkward. 

"i thought he lived in china," donghyuck whispered. 

"he does. but how is he here?"

jeno couldn't get his words to form proper sentences. he couldn't form letters into proper words. he just hugged renjun, like he'd never hug him again. 

and renjun hugged back. 

jeno was on the verge of tears. he felt so happy but so dumb. he felt dumb because of course renjun liked him. if he would've stopped thinking that no one liked him he would've clearly noticed. renjun's hints weren't even subtle. 

but he also felt the happiest he'd ever felt. 

"jeno, can you tell me if you like me back or not because this is gonna get awkward soon."

oh no. jeno had to say things. 

"y-yes."

"yes as in you do or you'll answer?"

"yes."

"to both?"

"yes."

"okay."

donghyuck felt it was appropriate to walk up now. "okay, love birds. jaemin said jeno was having a sleepover so i suggest we watch some movies while jamein and i eat popcorn and you cuddle."

jeno and renjun looked at each other.

"works for me." jeno said. he didn't know how he got the words out but with the smile renjun put on his face, he was happy he did.

the sky was clear that night. jeno was happily asleep cuddled up to his -unofficial- boyfriend. his two friends asleep on the floor with an action movie still playing on his tv. and he didn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading dude.
> 
> i might not post much on here but very soon im going to post an au on teitter for nomin. my @ is 00sdreams dont miss it!


End file.
